Oneshots
by ouiouidispatch
Summary: A series of oneshots for you requested by you. Taking requests through PM and Reviews (these will not be classed as reviews)


1

_**Shay lives, Dawson isn't a fire fighter and she said yes at Boden's wedding. **_

"Hey Dawson, what's the bet we get a call in the next ten minutes. You know, because we finish shift, _in ten minutes._"

"Damn it Shay!" Gabby lunged over the stations' couch and tackled Shay right off the dining chair. Both girls going at it on the floor as the rest of the men from the firehouse were cheering them on.

"_Ambulance 61… Backup 78… Multiple Casualties… 1071 W Polk Street."_

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" Dawson said as she pulled herself up off the floor.

"Come on Dawson, just think of the overtime pay. You can finally get that _fancy _dress you've had your eye on for a while. I'm sure one Lieutenant would die to see you in that at the fire fighters ball next week." Shay said as she slapped Gabby's ass as they walked out the door.

"I heard _fancy dress _and Lieutenant in the same sentence." Casey spoke up as he walked up behind Gabby. "Be safe. I'll see you at home," he said before racing back inside before his shift ended in forty minutes.

"Safe. Gotcha. See you at home."

* * *

><p>Polk Street was only around the corner so it was an easy drive and Shay was hoping it was going to be an easy call. So did Dawson. As much as she liked overtime pay, she just wanted to go home and snuggle in bed with Matt. It had been a year since the building explosion. Everyone walked out with Scrapes except Mills. A piece of concrete wall fell on his leg breaking it in two places. About eight months after when everyone was well recovered Matt and Gabby got hitched in a ceremony about the same size as Chiefs. Matt and Gabby's friends and family along with their 51 families joined them at church where they officially became Mr and Mrs Casey, although none of the guys at 51 would accept that their little Dawson had become a Casey, they continued to call her Dawson. So there was no confusion.<p>

Shay pulled up to the scene to see four Ambo's and 5 Police cars. Lindsay and Halstead were leading a man with what appeared to be a broken nose out of the building. Blood was running down his face and soaked the front of his shirt. Shay grabbed the jump bag out of the back and ran over to help while Gabby spoke to 78's PIC James.

"What do we got James?"

"Gabby," He smiled, "Take a guess. If you put two large families together, and a wife is caught cheating with a brother-in-law, what do you get?"

"A domestic? I've only seen one person come out of the building." Gabby stated as she looked towards Shay treating the man.

"Ah, yes, the police are in there. Apparently the Husband is holding a knife on him and is threatening the cheating wife and her family. Not allowed in til its safe. About half a dozen cops inside." James said with a smug look on his face.

"It's like an episode of the Bold and Beautiful or whatever it's called. It's not like I watch it or anything…"

"Right. I'll just have to ask that husband of yours when I see him next," he laughs with Dawson as Shay walks over.

"43's Ambo is taking the man to Lakeshore to give him a thorough check. What happened anyway?"

"It was a domestic apparently. There's still a few more inside so we better grab the rest of the gear out of our Ambo. Catch ya later James," Gabby yelled over her shoulder and Shay waved over hers as they made their way back.

"Gabby, ones coming your way! Heads up!" Erin yelled as a man with blood all down his shirt stumbled down the steps. The closer he got there they could see that he had a large gash on his head.

"That stupid bitch cheated on me! All I have ever done is love her and this is how she repays me? And my son of a bitch brother who she did it with. I trusted them both!" he yelled as he fought with two uniformed cops who were trying to get him to sit down on the stretcher that had been pulled out of the back of the ambulance.

"Sir, I need you to calm down ok? I need to check your head to make sure you don't have a serious injury." Shay spoke, trying to calm the man with a soft voice.

"The only person to have a head injury is my fucking wife!"

"Sir you need to calm down and let us do our job and then u can go. You need to sit down on the bed!" Gabby was getting frustrated. Fast. She hated when they had patients like this. So rude and arrogant and not caring that they were wasting time fussing about.

The next moment happened so fast Gabby had no time to process what was happening. The man drew a knife from his jacket and pointed it at Shay, who had her hands in the air in surrender while the cops had their guns drawn. It caught the attention of the neighbouring cops and Lindsay and Halstead.

"Hey man, drop the knife ok? The paramedics are only trying to help. Let them do their job and it will be a lot easier on all of us. Right?" Halstead tried to reason with the man but he didn't seem to care. He was hell bend on seeking revenge. One of those crazy people that are really nice and then when the straw breaks the camels back they snap and become a crazy nut who can't control themselves.

"Easier? Easier on them!? I'll show you easy." The man said with a smug look on his face. Before anyone could react he grabbed Gabby and plunged the knife straight into her abdomen before pulling it out and running in the opposite direction of all the commotion.

"Gabby!" Shay ran to her fallen friend as James ran over to help. All the cops had scattered in opposite direction in pursuit of the man. "Dawson you gotta stay awake for me yeah? Don't close your eyes on me! James, hand me the trauma kit we need to transport to Lakeshore right now before she loses too much blood. Drive 61. Ill get in the back! Go!" Shay yelled out instructions. They loaded Dawson into the back and sped their way to the hospital.

"I'll call Boden and tell him to meet us there!" James yelled as he sped through the streets. Gabby was in real bad shape. Blood was everywhere and to make things worse she started coughing it up as well which meant internal bleeding somewhere around her organs.

"Sha- Shay. It hurts. So much."

"I know girl. But you need to calm down and breathe through it ok?" Shay was crying almost as much as Gabby. It hurt to see her best friend in so much pain. This is probably how Kelly felt in the back of the Ambulance with Gabby when Matt had his accident.

* * *

><p>"Fifty one, Boden speaking."<p>

"_Chief it's James from seventy eight. We're on our way to Lakeshore. Dawson was stabbed on scene. It's bad. She's in the back of the Ambo with Shay but we are stuck in traffic. If you leave now you can meet us there. Tell Casey!"_ James rushed out before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up. Chief swiftly made his way out to the common room where everyone was gathered.

"Truck Eighty One! We are going to Lakeshore right now! Move!" He boomed out. Everyone ran out but Chief grabbed Casey before he could get through the doors. "Casey, you need to prepare yourself for the worst. It's Dawson and it ain't lookin' to good." With that said Casey ran straight to the truck and shouted for Cruz to get a move on. Everyone could tell he was on edge and Casey thought he was about to burst into tears in front of his men.

"What's going on Lieutenant?" Hermann asked from the back.

"It's real bad. All I know right now is that Gabby is in bad shape and that they are meeting us at Lakeshore." Matt said placing his head into his hands.

"Oh man…"

* * *

><p>"How long James?!" Shay yelled from the back.<p>

"Two minutes! Hold on!" was the reply

"Dispatch, let Lakeshore know that we are arriving in two minutes with a stabbing victim. Paramedic. High Priority."

"_Copy that 61."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey look it's 61!" Otis yelled as everyone looked to the right of the truck as they were nearing the hospital. 61 flew past over taking several cars in the process. Matt looked into the rear windows of the ambo hoping to catch a glimpse of Gabby but only saw Shay looking out back at him as they went by.<p>

"Floor it Cruz!" Hermann yelled from the back. And so he did. They arrived just as a man was jumping out of the rig and moving to open the doors. None of them were prepared for the sight they were about to see.

The rigs back doors flew open and Shay could see truck pulling up behind them. There was blood everywhere. All up her arms and all over her front. Although it was none compared to Gabby. She was a mess.

"Gabby! Shay what happened?" Casey rushed over and almost passed out at the sight of his wife in the state she was in.

"Stay back Matt!" Shay yelled through her tears as they pushed her into the hospital. Doctors and Nurses were waiting for them at the doors. "Female, late twenties, stab wound to lower abdomen, possible internal bleeding as well as external."

"Get her to trauma bay two and prep for surgery." One of the senior Doctors ordered.

"Hey! That's my wife! What Happened? Is she going to be alright?" Matt fired questions at doctors and at Shay, the latter looked like she was about to burst into even more tears.

"Sir calm down, we are doing everything we can to make sure your wife makes a full recovery but we need you to wait. She's going into surgery and that could take up to three hours. Take a seat in the waiting room and we'll come get you if we have any news." One of the female nurses responded to a frantic Casey.

The rest of truck came running in as Casey and Shay made their way over to the waiting room. Matt had jumped out as they arrived but they needed to move the truck out of the way so the rest were delayed in getting inside.

"What happened?" Cruz asked to Shay.

"Th- the call… a man was threatening his wife… and we didn't know. God, we had no idea… we thought CPD would have disarmed him before they brought him out… we tried to help him… but he just… he just-" she couldn't talk anymore. Tears spilled over and she balled her eyes out. "He pulled a knife on us… but it happened so quick… and before we kn- knew it… he stabbed her. I should have seen it coming!" she cried.

It was at that point Casey looked up and noticed her appearance. There was blood everywhere. All up her arms and all over her front. _Gabby's blood_ he thought. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>Shift had ended two and a half hours ago. Cruz and Otis took the truck back to the station while Casey, Hermann, Mouch and Boden stayed behind. Chief had called squad once they had finished their shift. All of them had come to the hospital half and hour ago and Severide was comforting Shay who still hadn't changed or washed since the whole ordeal. Matt had tried calling Antonio but he wasn't answering. Guessing he was undercover somewhere Matt decided to leave it until he knew something himself.<p>

About forty-five minutes later a female doctor emerged wearing surgical scrubs.

"Family of Gabriella Casey?"

"I'm her husband. How is she?"

The doctor smiled. "The surgery went as well as can be expected. She had a large open wound, which was the main cause of the bleeding. Our major concern was that the knife had pierced her right kidney. We managed to slightly fix it but we will need to keep her under observation for around a week so we can make sure everything is healing nicely."

Everyone in the room let out the breath they had been holding and there was an eruption of cheers.

"So she's in the clear?" Mills asked. Although he knew never to say it out loud, he still cared deeply for Gabriella. They were still great friends after everything that had happened, but he had hoped things would have gone differently between them.

"Mostly yes. We just want to keep her here for a while so we can monitor he progress and make sure that her kidney is working fine but other than that she's great. She will be moved into a room shortly but I can take you there so you wait if you'd like?" the Doctor asked Matt.

"That would be great. Thanks."

"Ok. We'll come back tomorrow and see Dawson but for now, everyone can go home and get some much-needed rest." Chief started ushering everyone out of the waiting room.

"Give our girl a hug from us and tell her to get better soon. We'll be by tomorrow. See ya Casey." Hermann said while giving Matt a hug. Everyone followed suit and soon enough the doctor was leading Matt down the hall.

"I didn't catch your name." Matt said to the Doctor walking in time with him.

"Dr Bonette. I'll be Gabriella's Doctor whilst I'm on shift otherwise it will be just Nurses and the occasional Doctor that will come in and check on her progress. Here is her room. 415. Go on in, she should be here in the next five minutes."

"Thanks again. For everything."

"It's my job." And with that, she smiled and left the room.

Matt looked around for a chair he could sit in. The room was nice, just big enough to fit in a bed and have room to move about. The walls were a baby blue colour and a small bathroom rested in the far corner. There was a medium sized TV mounted to the wall across from where the bed would be and a window that overlooked the city was to the left.

The door opened and two nurses pushed a bed containing a sleeping Gabby into the centre. They hooked up an IV and a few other machines before leaving the room. Matt placed her hand In his. She looked so peaceful just lying there. He really needed to call Antonio.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dawson."<em>

"Antonio, it's Matt. There's been an accident. I've being trying to get in touch all day."

"_What kind of accident? I'm in New York working a case."_

"Gabby was stabbed on the job today. Crazy guy jumped her in front of cops and other Ambo's."

"_What! Is she ok? Was it serious?"_

"Serious enough she had surgery. Apparently the knife caught her right Kidney so they are keeping her here at Lakeshore for a while to monitor and make sure everything is all right."

"_Shit. I can be on the next plane home."_

"It's fine. Finish your case and let me know when you're on your way back. I'm sure Gabby would want you to be helping people rather than fussing over her. Stubborn as always." Matt laughed along with Antonio.

"_Are you sure? I don't want to leave it all up to you to help her."_

"It's fine Antonio. Seriously. I'll let you get back to work and I'll see you when you get back."

"_Ok. Thanks for letting me know Matt. You're a good man. Talk Later, Bye."_

"See ya Tonio."

* * *

><p>The night was pretty uneventful. Gabby slept. Matt slept. When Shay and Severide arrived early the next morning they couldn't help smile at the sight. Matt was curled up on one of the plastic chairs, head resting on the side of the bed while one of his hands was intertwined with one of Gabby's. Shay walked over, placing his hand on Matt's shoulder waking him up while Severide sat the bag they had brought; full of clothes for him and a few blankets for Gabby, over by the bathroom.<p>

"Matt."

"Huh? Oh hey Shay. Severide."

"Did you sleep here all night?"

"Uh," he chuckled, "yeah. I wanted to be here when she woke up."

"Speaking of which." Severide pointed to the bed where Gabby was stirring, slowly waking up.

"Hey Baby." Matt cooed, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Nrrgh, why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" Gabby replied quietly, her voice scratchy, as she took off the oxygen mask. "Can I have a drink? My throat is so, so sore."

Everyone laughed and Shay poured her a glass of water.

"Here you go hun, I'll go get the doctor and tell her that you're awake." Shay smiled and left the room.

"How ya feelin' Dawson? Pretty nasty incident that happened yesterday. Your husband over here was burnin' a hole in the floor pacing the waiting room whilst you were getting patched up. It was tiring all of us out just watching him." Kelly laughed eyeing Matt as he looked down sheepishly.

"Ugh. I feel like shit. I can't believe he did that. Hope the cops got him after he ran. That hurt like hell." She managed a laugh despite the amount of discomfort she was in. Slowly sliding herself up into a sitting position she finished her glass of water just as the Doctor walked in.

"Mrs Casey, it's good to see you're awake. Now, we will have to keep you here for at least a week to make sure everything is healing nicely and most importantly to keep a close eye on your kidney." Dr Bonette stated. Gabby had a glint in her eye and Matt knew exactly what it meant.

"When will she be able to return to work?" He asked.

"If everything goes well in the next week or so you should be right to start a couple of days after your release. But, when you get home you must rest and when you do return to work ease yourself back into it. Meaning no heavy lifting for a while." Gabby just rolled her eyes. The stubborn side of her starting to show. "I'll leave you to it but don't do anything strenuous." And with that, she left.

Gabby turned to Shay with a pleading look. "Girl, you gotta get me out of here."

"No can do. I need to make sure you get well recovered because I want my PIC back. Not who ever I'm going to get for the next 2 weeks. Oh god, I hope it's not Macally." She groaned out as Dawson laughed at her friends impending miss fortune.

"You have shift tomorrow?"

"I think I might call in sick. Just so Kelly can tell me who I have to work with."

"Totally not going to be suss if you don't turn up to work while Gabby's in hospital. I do not want chief on my back more than he already is." Severide added.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Oh man, it's so good to be out of this place. I was so bored and I missed sleeping next to you." Matt was wheeling out Gabby to the front in a wheelchair. Although she didn't want to, it was hospital protocol.<p>

"Oh yeah? Well, I missed sleeping next to my beautiful wife. It'll be so good to finally have a warm bed for the first time in a week." Matt laughed.

"Oh ha ha." Gabby laughed.

"Antonio said he would be around later if you're up to it?"

"Yeah that's fine. I think once I get home I'm just going to crash. Buzz kill."

The drive home was pretty uneventful. They stopped at the store to get some food and sweets because Gabby requested them. Hospital food had killed her tastebuds so she wanted something that wasn't so drab.

When they finally arrived home Matt placed all the groceries in the kitchen while Gabby went upstairs to sleep. By the time he had unpacked all the food and put them away Gabby was long since asleep. Walking over he brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before finally laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, wife."

"I love you too, Husband."


End file.
